


A leg up on string theory

by VerneWildel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerneWildel/pseuds/VerneWildel
Summary: Not to be outdone and able to follow the string theory lessons of one of the most demanding professors at the university, Sansa decides to go to the library to study before the subject. There she finds something that may not be what she was looking for, but rather what she needs.





	A leg up on string theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeTurner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurner/gifts).



> My first post, hope you all like. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

As he reads, he watches her over the rims of his readers, from a lounge chair in the study area of the library, next to several rows of bookshelves. The books she needed were apparently just at the top of her reach, causing her to need to stand on her tiptoes, which in turn caused her perfect little ass to upturn just so. "Goddamn." he thinks to himself, as he imagines sliding in from behind that tight little ass. Slowly, oh so very slowly.

His eyes continue to wander up her body, stopping once more to admire her flat stomach. Her figure fitting white tank top rides up as she stretches, giving him a glimpse of the dimples just above her butt cheeks, as well as her navel. Further up still, her small but well-formed breasts are clearly outlined and to his great pleasure, unharnessed by a bra, the cool air of the library, encouraging her nipples to put on a pleasant display.

In his mind, he puts each in his mouth in turn, through the shirt. His saliva wets the fabric, making it translucent and revealing more of the shape and color of her hardened nipples.

His eyes continue their journey and visit the nape of her neck next. Her auburn locks pulled up into a messy cross between a ponytail and bun, revealing her long and elegant neckline. It seems so very lickable to him and he finds himself needing to adjust himself in his jeans, as his mind continues its erotic inspection of the beautiful woman in front of him.  
Her arms are well toned but still thin and feminine. Then it happens. Eye contact is made. She wears the cutest little black-rimmed glasses that make her look like a seriously hot little bookworm. Her hazel eyes dance, taking the bluest tone as she looks at him and smiles.  
He knows he's been caught looking and smiles back as her eyes wander over him with the same sort of appreciation. Putting down his book on the side table and stands. Walking over to her, he stands behind her pressing against her and lightly trails his fingers up her arm, then takes down the book, which had been just out of her reach. As he does, he dips his head to her hair and breaths in her smell. Her shampoo leaving a hint of lemon mixed with the smell of her.

She smells so amazing. Like sex outside on a spring day.

Looking at the title of the book, his interest is elevated further. "String theory, huh?" Their bodies are still pressed together, and he can feel her pulse quicken. He brushes his hardening shaft against her, and she pushes back into him, savoring his heat.

"Yeah. I just entered the physics doctoral program. I wanted to get a leg up on Dr. Petyr's class. I've heard he's very hard."  
"You have no idea." He says slowly into her ear. Then rubs himself suggestively against her ass. "Then again, maybe you do. I think I know a way to help you get that leg up. Come with me."  
Taking her hand, he leads her away from the shelves to an office on the other side of the study area. Finding the door locked, he pulls out a credit card and proceeds to open the lock. Taking her hand again, he leads her inside and sits at the desk.  
"Sit up here." He motions to her to sit on the center of the old style wooden desk right in front of him. "But first, take off your pants Miss…"  
"Sansa. Sansa Stark." She replies.  
"Okay. Miss Stark. Pants. Off. Now."  
She obeys, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, then peeling them off and in the process revealing that she's not wearing any underwear.  
"You are a very naughty girl, Miss Stark. You should be made aware that Dr. Petyr is a very strict disciplinarian, he's been known to give quite the severe tongue lashing for this sort of offense. Is that something you think you can handle, Miss Stark?"  
"I've had my fair share of tongue lashings. I am sure I can take whatever he has to dish out." She says confidently as she slides onto the desk in front of him, spreading her legs lewdly, putting her dripping wet pussy on display.  
"That remains to be seen, Miss Stark." He answers seriously.  
Rolling the desk chair all the way forward, he sits between her legs. He leans into her, looking up his green-grey eyes searing her blue ones, he puts an arm around her and pulls her chest against him, his mouth finds her right breast while his right-hand travels under her white tank to find her left.

He sucks her through the thin fabric, getting painfully harder against his jeans. She moans in response to him. He can smell her sweat and the juices from her delicious little snatch. It's intoxicating and drives him past coherent thought. Biting down, just a little harder than he means to, she jumps, then lets out a little scream, before his return to sucking elicits a deep and primal moan from the beauty sitting atop the desk.

Pulling back, he admires his work. Her rosy peek pushing through the wet fabric, now twice as large as it's a twin. This is something he must correct immediately.  
Dropping his left hand, his mouth busies itself again on her left nipple and she thrusts against his chest, reminding him that his hand has some work it needs to do. He pets her slowly, feeling the light covering of hair against his fingers. She is beyond damp. She's dripping for him and feeling the slickness under his fingers causes him to moan against her breast.

Lifting his head once more, he finds himself pleased with his work. Both peaks clearly hard and outlined against the wet spots he's left on the fabric. She looks down and meets his eyes again, and he just loves the contrast of her serious and studious-looking glasses, with the wild and lustful look in her eyes. Holding her gaze, he slips one finger inside her, then removes it and takes it in his mouth, sucking her lubrication from it. "Delicious, Miss Stark. Dr. Petyr will be very pleased indeed."  
"I've always been at the top of my class."  
"I can see that. Now let's see just how much of a tongue lashing you can take."  
With that, he lowers himself, elegantly, to his knees to kneel before her outspread legs. Taking her ankles, he lifts her feet so they are propped up on the corners of the desk, spreading her further for his inspection. "You're flexible too. That's another trait that Dr. Petyr appreciates in his doctoral students. Now, keep your legs apart like this. No matter how much you want to close them, you are not to do it. Do you understand? You have to keep wide open to feel the full effect of the tongue lashing."

"I understand." She says and lays herself back against her elbows, so she is supported, but can still observe the work of the man before her.  
"Good girl." Spreading her open he blows against her flesh and she moans.  
With that, he licks the radius of her opening, then extends his tongue out and fucks her slowly with it.

"OH FUCK. That is good." She cries. Tossing her head back as she begins to make small thrusts with her hips. At his mercy now, he licks the length of each labia, sucking them, nibbling, teasing them as he occasionally fingers her. He sucks her clit into his mouth and flicks it with his tongue. Releasing it, he rolls his tongue in circles around it, before flattening his tongue to stroke it up and down, increasing his speed until she nears the edge, but leaves her there, to nip at her inner thighs. Always teasing, never letting her find her release.

Her cries filled the room. She begs and moans and curses, but he doesn't give into her wanton demands.

She tastes so amazing. Her juices coat his beard as he greedily licks her clean again and again. He can no longer take the strain in his pants so he frees himself finally. Getting back into the chair, he spits into his hand and begins to stroke himself to the sight of the heavily breathing women splayed out in front of him.  
She raises her head again and watches him. His thick cock in his expert hand, his eyes fixed on her center with a look of unsatisfied lust. "I want you to fuck yourself for me. But don't come until I instruct you to. Dr. Petyr will insist that you can follow all of his instructions to the letter. Understand, Miss Stark?"

"Yes." Lying back on the desk she reaches between her legs with long fingers and strokes herself, avoiding her clit, knowing that she is so close that simple act of touching it will tip her over.  
It's the most beautiful and erotic thing he's ever seen. Her fingers of one hand stroking her labia, the others pulling up her shirt, revealing her breast fully to him now, pinching her tits and rolling them between her fingers. She dips a finger inside herself and fucks it slowly, and he knows he is getting close. Taking it back out she takes it to her mouth and sucks it in and out like a cock. That sight pushes him to the edge. He grabs his cane and stands before her, seconds from his own release.  
"Make yourself come for me now Sansa. I want to come on your pussy. Is that okay?"  
"God yes, Petyr. Come on me!" Panting, she lowers her hand and circles her clit quickly and aggressively, seconds later screaming "I'm coming my love! Come with me." On her order, he finds his own release, spurting hot streaming arcs of jiz all over her hand and pussy.  
Pushing her hand aside, he rubs his throbbing dick against her slit as they both come down from the high of their orgasm.

She sits up and he pulls her against him and kisses the top of her head. "God, Sweetling, that was hot. "  
"Mmm. So you think I'll be able to get an A in cranky old Dr. Petyr's class?"  
"I think it is too early to give a definitive answer. We may have to try this again tomorrow just to double check our findings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for spending your time reading this little one-shot.


End file.
